


lose yourself to dance

by crystalldragon



Series: Genyatta Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Genyatta Week, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta attend Overwatch's first party after the recall.For Genyatta Week 2018, Day 1: "Music/Dance"





	lose yourself to dance

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i didn't write much for this genyatta week beside some small drabbles due to school and illness and me working on other projects but i still hope u enjoy these !!

"Am I looking good?" Genji stops in his tracks through the hallway to look at himself.

"You are looking more than good," Zenyatta answers, straightening the cyborg's tie and patting him on the shoulder afterwards. "There, now you are looking perfect."

Genji blushes, visible to Zenyatta now that he has his mask taken off. "Thank you." He runs his hands over the smooth silk of Zenyatta's suit, admiring the way it fits his form perfectly. "You are looking pretty good yourself."

"You chose this outfit for me," Zenyatta states bluntly.

"Yeah, because you look beautiful in it. And I remember you agreeing to buy it, so what's wrong with it?" He runs his hands farther down, to Zenyatta's hips, his mind slowly defocusing on everything around him except for the omnic in front of him. The black and white outfit fits in wonderfully with its light blue and golden parts, which complements his gold-silver faceplate. He had looked stunning in the Shambali's formal attire, but this elegant outfit, made especially for omnics, makes him look _heavenly beautiful_. If Genji had known how he would look in these, he'd gotten him to wear such outfits way earlier.

Zenyatta laughs softly and shakes his head. "It is okay, there is nothing wrong with it." 

He moves his faceplate to their left, to the door before them that’s leading to the Watchpoint's mess hall. As Genji notices what he is implying, he looks down, instead stroking the omnics chest and focusing on the warm, comforting feel of the inner machinery beneath. 

Zenyatta puts his hands over Genji's, stroking the digits. A reassuring touch. "You are stalling again." 

"I know," Genji answers. He sighs. "I am still unused to being with others with... this," he gestures wildly to his face. "I feel kind of... naked." 

"You should not worry. Everybody will be happy to see you."

Zenyatta takes their entwined hands and leads him the last steps to the door. "Let us make the best out of this evening, alright?"

"Of course," Genji lightly squeezes Zenyatta's hand, anticipation boiling in his wires. Zenyatta strokes the back of his hand in return and opens the doors.

 

― ― ― ―

 

Genji and Zenyatta spent most of the party talking to Genji’s former teammates. The Watchpoint's mess hall had been turned into one big dance floor, soft lights and cheery music filling the huge room. A bar with drinks and a couple of seats had been set up at the entrance to the kitchen, where McCree had busied himself with helping fellow members by mixing new drinks. Tracer had already introduced them to the other present Overwatch agents, who had cheerfully welcomed them into their ranks. Genji had to admit, it was a lovely little gathering.

 

― ― ― ―

 

"Hey, Zenyatta, you need to see this," a half-drunken McCree pulls them out of their current conversation, holding up his phone. Angela sits beside him, still laughing about whatever he showed her.

"Oh! What is it?" Zenyatta floats over to them, curious as to what they could have involving him. 

 

Genji watches their interaction meanwhile, watches as Mercy laughs out loud while McCree taps wildly on his phone, Zenyatta tilting his head and letting out an amused chuckle shortly afterwards. He cannot make out their exact words, but Genji's damn anxiety filled mind instantly turns it into something about him. Probably something embarrassing, something terrible he once did, that McCree filmed and now showed to Zenyatta to tell him what a ridiculous being he once was. _He would never betray my trust like that... or would he?_

Tracer and Mei had already turned away from him, deep in their own conversation. They all look so happy, so carefree without him. Whatever weight (probably his existence) burdened the former Overwatch members 5 years ago, now it looks like it has been lifted off their shoulders. Like everything went back to 'normal'. 

Except for him ... He still sees the same angry interactions before him. The time when he made a mess out of Mercy's room when she told him that his last human parts had to be replaced by cybernetics too. How he smashed all the mirrors in the restroom after the process. How he collapsed on the mess hall floor, broken and crumbled, his whole body hurting and shaking from the overextension.

 _Shit._ Being in big crowds was already difficult enough for him. But being left alone at a party at the Overwatch base? It's been only a few weeks since they've first met again, and that's apparently not enough time to assure him that he's really welcome here.

_I need to get out of hereI need to get out of here I need ..._

In a flash he's up, rushing past the others, like a lonely shadow, towards the doors leading outside. 

 

― ― ― ―

 

Stumbling outside, he flops down on the grass and takes deep breaths. Out here, where the fresh sea air hits his bare face and the presence of the others is just a faint noise, it's easier for him to calm down. Even though he still has bad moments from time to time, he often manages to get himself back together again by now. When he first arrived at the Shambali's monastery, he'd never thought he'd get so far. Or that he would be attending an Overwatch recall anniversary party one day, after he had technically given up on the organization.

Every situation involving other people that was not a combat had seemed impossible back when he received his new body. But now here he is, attending this party, accompanied by a partner that loves him indefinitely. And it’s still too much for him.

 

 _It's okay. Nothing probably happened. Everything will be fine,_ he tries to tell himself.

 

"Genji?" A soft robotic voice speaks up from behind him. He turns his head to see Zenyatta standing at the door, worry clearly radiating off him.

"Hey, Zenyatta..."

"What happened?" The omnic asks, moving to where he has seated himself on the grass.

"Ah, it’s nothing..." Genji plainly answers, not wanting to explain his silly thoughts.

Zenyatta looks at his face thoroughly. "Really?"

Genji _knows_ Zenyatta can read him like an open book. Too often he can't hide his emotions from him. Which is a good thing sometimes, a bad thing at other times. Though Zenyatta never pressures him into telling him what's bothering him, he knows it's better to just talk about it, no matter how silly it sounds.

“I’m so useless,” is what comes out of him, unprompted. “I am just… overwhelmed by all of this. The recall, being with the others again, seeing all these ghosts of my past again, and all these things we have to do…”

“Hey, hey…” Zenyatta says calmly, lightly stroking his back. “It is of no use to think now about what we still have to do. Also, especially in a place like this everyone is probably familiar with fighting their own demons and that it is okay to struggle with some things. Though tonight is all about everyone having a bit of fun and letting loose. And I want to make sure you are enjoying yourself as well.”

“Thank you…” Genji sighs. “I wish I could be like them. Dancing, laughing and just... forgetting the rest of the world for a while."

He looks up at the sky that has been painted in a soft, pinkish hue and Zenyatta follows his gaze. For several moments the two just sit there, watching the sun meld bit by bit into the vastness of the ocean. 

"Then be like them,” Zenyatta eventually says. “Out here, the others will not see us anyway.”

As if on his command, a soft, slow song starts playing from inside the building. He stands up and reaches his hand out to Genji, who just sits there mesmerized because _god,_ Zenyatta looks like some otherworldly being, in that unbelieveably handsome outfit and his form coated in the suns pinkish glow. Genji smirks, former ghosts of his old self finally allowing themselves to pass through. 

"I’m not sure if I understood this correctly, so just to make sure: are you asking me for a dance, Tekhartha Zenyatta?"

The omnic lights up at that. "I guess I am, Genji Shimada. I would love to dance with you."

 

Without further response, Genji takes his hand and lets himself be pulled up into the arms of his partner. He wraps his own arms around Zenyatta's shoulders and kisses his faceplate, to which the omnic affectionately hums and in return places his hands at Genji's hips. Slowly, the pair moves across the terrace, swaying and gently holding each other and Genji stealing kisses at every chance he gets. 

Every single thing around them slowly disappears, until it's just them and the music, a perfect soundtrack to their sweet dance. 

 

"I love you," Genji whispers into the air between them. 

 

"I love you too, my dear. Thank you for allowing me the chance to be here with you."

 

Genji leans his head against the omnics forehead and smiles brightly. Maybe being here again isn’t so bad at all. As long as he’s with Zenyatta, everything seems to be a little bit less terrifying.


End file.
